Rebuild our love
by tezufujilove
Summary: Sequel of "Seduction". A way back into love.


Title: Rebuild our love

Warnings: This is a sequel of **"Seduction"**written by Axomyrhcal13 (link: s/5591469/1/Seduction ). So I suggest you to read it first if you want to fully understand my story.

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters belong to Konomi-sensei, but Tezuka and Fuji belong to each other.

A/N: Thank you for your reply, **Fischadler**. Wish you the best *hug*.

It was a peaceful afternoon. The sun was setting, covering everything with its red and orange light. Somehow the city seemed glowing, just like a charming girl wearing a light colored skirt. Tezuka slowed down his pace to admire the beauty in front of his eyes. How long had he seen a sunset, he couldn't remember. It seemed so far, so faraway. The last time he saw it, he was with...

Tezuka shook his head slightly. No, he wasn't supposed to think about it. He wasn't supposed to think about that person. Not when everything had been over. Not when he was nothing but a painful fantasy.

'Just one more week', he mused. Just one more week and he would be able to get away from that person. He would no longer have to work with him in the same office. He would no longer have to be the only audience for their flirting and making out sessions. He would no longer have to endure the unstoppable pain in his heart (It's seemed so odd why his heart could still hurt while his body felt so numb). Just one more week and everything would be alright. May be not but at least he would find peace. At least.

Just when Tezuka turned right at the corner near his house a figure came into his sight. Leaning against the fence, this person was looking up to the sky, let the wind play with his silky honey hair. Completely dressed in white, he looked like an angel on earth. Only Tezuka knew how this angel could turn out to be a demon.

Continued his walking, Tezuka pretended not to notice the other's presence. It was quite easy since he had mastered this skill lately. But it seemed Fuji had realized his intention as the slender man blocked his path.

"Tezuka, I need to talk to you.", Fuji pleaded, his azure eyes tried to catch Tezuka's hazel ones but to no avail. Tezuka just stepped aside and kept going like Fuji didn't exist.

It was about two steps away from Fuji when Tezuka heard the other shouted: "I'm sorry, Tezuka." Somehow, those simple words made him stop.

"Just some last words Tezuka and I will never bother you again.", Fuji whispered, his voice was so soft, so vulnerable that Tezuka felt like Fuji would break right then and there if he walked away. In a brief moment, he really wanted to do that. But he merely stood silently.

"I know you will never believe me", Fuji began hesitantly, "but I still want to tell you that I did love you. I do love you." He finished it quickly as he noticed Tezuka's reaction.

At Fuji's last words, Tezuka's body stiffened like he had been hit hard on the face. His aura became tenfold colder though his expression still betrayed no emotions. How dared Fuji to tell him that after everything! Did he think he can still fool him with those affected words? Inwardly, Tezuka smiled sarcastically. How beautiful Fuji was and how beautiful was his traitorous "I love you" that only left him wounded in the end.

Just when he was about to walk away, not want to hear Fuji's lies anymore, Fuji grabbed his wrist and said hurriedly like he was afraid that Tezuka might push him away and leave anytime: "Don't close your heart because of me Tezuka. It's not worth, it's not worth at all! You deserve to be loved wholeheartedly and someday, someone will come and love you like that. So please Tezuka, keep believing in love, believing in..your heart.", those last words was said almost inaudibly.

Fuji then released his grip gently. His fingers caressed Tezuka's sleeve slightly before he withdrew and turned. "Farewell, Tezuka", Tezuka could sense the sadness in Fuji's low voice and then he heard Fuji's footsteps farther. But he refused to even glance back, let alone say anything.

It's just a game, another game of Fuji. And he had known it too well to be trapped again.

* * *

The next day, Tezuka was doing some paperwork when Atobe stormed into his office. "Where is he?", Atobe demanded angrily, bang his first on the table.

Tezuka, however, didn't flinch even a little. "What can I do for you, Atobe-san?", he asked nonchalantly, didn't look up from his work.

"Don't fool around with me, Tezuka.", Atobe hissed, "I know he is with you. Where is he?"

Tezuka glanced at Atobe then once again turned his attention to his work: "I don't know what, or to be exactly, who you are talking about Atobe-san."

"You think I will believe your lies?", Atobe laughed sarcastically, "If not for you, how could Fuji break up with me and even quit his work? And since his family are living overseas, where else he could be in this damn city if not your place?"

Fuji? Tezuka frowned slightly. He hadn't seen the honey-haired boy come to work this morning but he had shrugged it off since it was none of his business. Now that Atobe said Fuji had quit this job, Tezuka remember Fuji's farewell yesterday. Did he really...Tezuka shook those thought out of his head and directed his glare to Atobe: "I don't know why you question me all those things. Fuji is your boyfriend, not mine."

"Good thing you noticed.", Atobe scowled furiously, "He is MY boyfriend. He is supposed to love me and only me. But you, you changed him. I can sense it. I can sense it!", he ended up shouting to Tezuka and then stormed out of the room.

Tezuka sat there bewilderedly for a long moment. How could he change Fuji? He was just a delusional fool, wasn't he?

* * *

Days passed and Fuji still didn't come to work. While walking along the hall or eating lunch, Tezuka could hear people talk about Fuji, why he suddenly quit his job or what might have happened to him. He hardly saw Atobe though after Fuji had gone and he was glad since their last encounter wasn't a bit comfortable. But in some rare occasions, when he could catch a glimpse of the arrogant man, Tezuka couldn't help but notice the other's pain and melancholy. It seemed Fuji had really broken up with him and left Tokyo for another place where Atobe couldn't find him. Though Tezuka couldn't understand why Fuji did it. He had said he loved Atobe, hadn't he?

"_I know you will never believe me but I still want to tell you that I did love you. I do love you."_

Tezuka shook his head. It couldn't be. Fuji had merely tried to deceive him once again. Just like many times before.

...But why did he have to do this? It's not like Atobe was busy and he needed someone to toy with temporarily. If Fuji had decided to break up with Atobe and then left, why did he bother to play around with Tezuka like that? Tezuka recalled what Fuji had said to him, the slender man had just apologized and told him not to close his heart because of someone unworthy like him. At that moment, he had thought it was another trap. But now that the boy had gone, Tezuka found himself couldn't understand what benefits Fuji could have by saying this.

...Unless he really meant it. Impossible! Tezuka shook his head harder. Impossible. How could Fuji do all those things to Tezuka in the past if he did love him? It was obvious that he loved Atobe.

"_You changed him." _Atobe's bitter words echoed in his head.

...Did I? Tezuka silently wondered. Did I?

* * *

Two months later.

The beautiful lady smiled implicatively at Tezuka across the table. Her dress sank a little at one shoulder and she pulled it on in a seductive gesture.

"I'm very glad we finally agreed about the contract. I'm sure we will cooperate well."

"Ah. Thank you.", Tezuka simply answered. He began to feel annoyed with her non-stop flirtation.

"Why don't we go somewhere to..you know..celebrate?", she purred, emphasized the last word.

"I'm sorry but I have some works to do.", Tezuka refused flatly, completely ignored her insinuation.

"You are so mean.", she pouted slightly, "Then let me order you one last drink."

Tezuka wanted to protest but she had already called the waiter. He suppressed a sign. Well, another glass wouldn't hurt.

Just a short moment after he had drunk it, Tezuka began to feel uncontrollably hot like his body was set on fire. There was something run down his spine and Tezuka couldn't help but shudder obviously.

"What's wrong Tezuka? You seem unwell.", the woman asked sweetly, she tried to look innocent but Tezuka could still catch the evil glint in her eyes. Suddenly, there was a click in his head. Shit! He had let his guard down.

"I'm fine. I'm leaving now.", he managed to keep his voice calm as he stood up and walked away. But she caught his wrist, her nails scratched his palm slightly making him shiver: "Are you sure? I can take you to your hotel."

"Thank you but it isn't necessary. Good bye.", he pushed her away then hurriedly left before she could stop him again.

When Tezuka arrived at his hotel, he was sweating hard and his vision blurred. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his lower part and he groaned as his member began to throb vigorously.

'Water', he mused, 'I need cold water.' He stormed into the first WC he saw, turned the tap on and slapped water to his face. But the heat didn't cease and his manhood still hardened every second. Tezuka slid down to the floor, he felt too painful to walk now. Damn this woman and her disgustful plan, Tezuka panted as he coursed inwardly. Now what was he going to do? He should find someone to..to 'fix' it, right? But one-night stand wasn't Tezuka's type. So far, he had just slept with the one he loved, he had just slept with...

Tezuka suppressed a sign. He shouldn't think about him again, especially not in a situation like this. But at this moment, he really wished Fuji were here. It could be easier, yes, may be it could.

While Tezuka was drowning in his thoughts, the door opened and then someone stepped inside. Tezuka looked up to see that was a honey-haired man wearing a black and white sailor suit and a tiny blue mask on his face. It seemed the man was attending the masked ball held by this hotel, Tezuka vaguely remembered he had been invited by the receptionist this morning. The strange man closed the door and walked toward Tezuka, his voice sounded so faraway as he asked: "Are you alright?"

Tezuka wanted to said that he was alright but his breath was so unstable that he found it hard to speak. The honey-haired man eyed him for a moment then reached for his zipper. Too stunned to move, Tezuka just stared as the other unzipped his pant and released his painful manhood. It was not until the man began to stroke him that Tezuka found his ability to react.

"What are you doing?", he gasped, attempted to stop the man's hand but failed as pleasure started to sweep over his body.

"Aren't it what you want?", the other replied huskily, quicken his movement.

"Ah..but..uhm..", Tezuka tried to speak between moans but then he screamed as the honey-haired man bent his head and ran his tongue in a long loving lash over the tight balls drawn up under the erection he held in his hand. Damn but this man was skillful.

The man smiled and bent down again, this time licked up his shaft and then engulfed him. He began to bop his head up and down while his tongue played over the head. He Tezuka threw his head back, his mind completely blank and he had to bit his lower lip to suppress his moans. They were in public place, he couldn't be too noisy.

Finally, Tezuka reached his climax as he came into that amazing mouth, a low groan escaped his lips. He breathed incredibly hard, still overwhelmed by the aftersensation but then he could feel the fire once again was set inside his body and his erection became hard. He wanted to groan in frustration. What the hell did that woman put in his drink?

The honey-haired man seemed to notice his condition as he wrapped his arms around him to try to pull him up. "We need to go to your room.", the other said and Tezuka nodded, trying to walk with the man's assistance. Lucky for him, his room was on the third floor.

* * *

After they stumbled into his room, the honey-haired man lay him down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt. Tezuka grabbed his soft hands: "I..I want.."

"I know.", the other reassured him, "Let strip first.". Slowly, he pulled off Tezuka's clothes and then his own.

When the man finally hovered over him, Tezuka like crazy plunged himself to this inviting body, his hands roamed all over the silky skin while his mouth was busy sucking and nipping at those kissable lips. Self-control be damned, this man tasted so good. He couldn't wait to be inside his beautiful body. Pinned the man back down to the mattress, Tezuka spread his legs and then without any prep or warn, he thrust into the other's entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAA", the smaller man cried out, writhed underneath him due to the rough treatment and Tezuka had to slow down his movement since the hole was too tight. But the moment he was able to fit himself all the way in, he began to pull in and out vigorously, not let the other adjust even for a second.

"Ah..ah..uhm..ah", the honey-haired man moaned in pain but Tezuka didn't slow down his pace, let alone stop. He couldn't. Drug was controlling him and the warmth and tightness around his erection now didn't help at all. He quickened his pace as the heavenly sensation began to overwhelm him and when he hit a certain spot inside the other's body, the inner wall around his member clenched even tighter and they both cried out pleasure.

Shifted his body slightly, Tezuka aimed for that spot repeatedly and was rewarded with sweet moans for each powerful thrust. On one particularly forceful thrust, Tezuka came hard, spilled his seed deep inside the other. He then collapsed on the body underneath, unable to move for a brief moment. He just lay there, head on the smooth chest, listening to the unstable heartbeat of the other. A weird but familiar feeling spread over his chest. Something liked..._déjà vu._ But before he could think further, his member once again came alive. Tezuka could feel the other stiffen and he looked up to see that the man still wearing his mask. He reached out to take it off but the man dodged.

"Don't.", the honey-haired man shook his head slightly. There was something in his quivering voice, something like fear and agony making Tezuka stop his action. If Tezuka could think straight at that moment, he must have been question the other's odd behavior but his mind was too occupied this time. He gripped the small waist and when the man nodded as an gesture for him to continue, Tezuka once again rammed himself into the sensual cavern.

* * *

When Tezuka woke up the next morning, the strange man had gone. Despite feeling a bit disappointed, Tezuka didn't let it bother him. After all, it was just one-night stand, what else he could expect from it? As Tezuka stood up to get dress, something caught his eyes. There was a large trail of blood on the sheet, some parts of it were still wet showing that it was here not a long time ago. Tezuka felt his stomach twitch as he realized whom the blood was from. Last night, he had been so rough and demanding as drug drove him insane and the effect of it on his brain had prevented him from noticing the other's signs of pain or the metallic smell of blood in the air. Based on the size of this blood stain, the slender man must have been hurt badly.

A feeling of guilt began to stir in him along with confusion. Why the man had to leave when he was in that bad shape? Something urgent didn't seem to be a suitable answer. It's too coincident. Then something struck his mind.

"_Don't.", the honey-haired man shook his head slightly. There was something in his quivering voice, something like fear and agony making Tezuka stop his action._

Tezuka felt like being hit by lightning bolt. Honey hair, soft hand, beautiful slender body, silky skin, the warmth and tightness, the heavenly sensation, the familiar feeling like déjà vu – all those things he had failed to notice last night due to his drug-controlled state now reappeared clearly in his mind. It was too obvious who he had been with last night. Everything made sense now. Except for one: the reason, the motivation. Or did it?

* * *

The bell rang making Fuji wake up from his slumber. He ignored it at first but it keep ringing and he had no choice but answer the door. When he made his way toward it, Fuji tried to suppress a groan as pain shot through his body. Damn it but it hurt too much. If not because of that person, he would have never do it.

When he opened the door, Fuji was shocked to see the person he was thinking about standing on the doorstep.

"How...", he began but then his body swayed as he felt the world start to spin. Before he could fall to the floor, Tezuka caught him in a warm embrace.

"You have a fever.", Tezuka murmured while carrying the slender man bridal style to the bed. He then answered Fuji's unfinished question: "The masked ball was held only for the hotel's customers. I just had to ask the receptionist where your room is."

"I see..", Fuji whispered as the other lay him gently on the bed. He looked away "What are you doing here then?".

Tezuka didn't say anything. Instead, he turned Fuji around and pulled off his pant revealing his swollen entrance.

"Hey!", Fuji blushed at the stoic man's action. He tried to hide his injury but Tezuka strong hands keep him stay in place.

"Just like I thought.", Tezuka finally released him, his hazel eyes then bored into Fuji's azure ones, "Why did you do that Fuji?"

"Do what?", Fuji couldn't help but lower his head. After what he had done to Tezuka, Fuji always found hard to look straight into the other's eyes.

"Whatever you did last night Fuji. It would have been normal if you had left me alone last night. It would have been reasonable if you had called someone for me, call girl or call boy, whatever. It was still understandable when you gave me a blow job. But then you let me use your body in a rough way to satisfy my own need. You didn't even stop me when I hurt you badly. You gave yourself to me but let me know nothing about it. Why, Fuji? Why did you do that? Why did you..." he trailed off. Why did you come back to me and make me confused even more than after you had left.

Fuji still kept his head low. "Do you really want to hear the reason Tezuka?", his voice was hoarse as he whispered.

"...Yes."

Fuji looked up, his azure eyes sparkled beautifully as tears began to well up in his eyes: "It's because I love you, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I love you so much that I would rather hurt myself than see you miserable." He then shut his eyes tightly, prevented any tear from falling "I know you would never believe me. It's fine, though. About last night, let pretend like nothing happened. No need for you to feel guilty or responsible, I don't want either of them from you.", he finished in a tone of finality.

A long moment of silence passed and then he heard footsteps farther and the sound of the door being closed. Buried his face in the pillow, Fuji finally let his tear roll down his cheek.

It's all over.

* * *

The feeling of something cold and wet gently caressed his entrance woke Fuji up. He had cried himself to sleep and then didn't notice that someone had broken into his room. Fuji immediately struggled to escape but a familiar voice made him freeze "Stay still. I can't apply medicine to your injury if you keep moving like this."

"Te..Tezuka?", Fuji stammered.

"Yes?", there was amusement in his voice and Fuji gasped as one finger pushed slowly inside him.

"Why..ah why were you..uhm still here?", Fuji tried to keep himself from moaning as Tezuka's finger massage his inner wall.

"You don't want me to be here?" Tezuka asked calmly and began to pull his finger out.

"No, no.", Fuji replied quickly and he heard the other chuckle. God, he didn't know Tezuka could be such a tease.

After a moment, Fuji hesitantly spoke: "Tezuka, why did you come back?If it's just because of my injury-"

"Fuji", Tezuka cut him off. He then moved toward Fuji and tilted his head up to meet his eyes "I didn't come back. How could I have come back if I hadn't gone in the first place." He smiled slightly as Fuji's eyes widened "I only went to buy you some medicine."

For the first time in his life, Fuji felt at a loss for words. He just stared at Tezuka, still afraid that everything happening at this moment was just a dream. The stoic man smiled again and then pulled the other into a tight hug.

"Why?", Fuji's voice choked with emotions as he buried his face in Tezuka's warm chest. Why you were here, why you forgave me anything and everything.

Tezuka pulled away to place a kiss on Fuji's forehead "You are the one telling me to keep believe in love, believe in me heart. I'm just follow your advice."

The honey-haired man let a beautiful smile grace his face as he said lovingly: "I love you, Kunimitsu." No need for any emphatic word. Fuji knew he was trusted. Once again.

"Love you too." Tezuka whispered in Fuji's ear before capturing those kissable pink lips. Finally, after so long, those three simple words couldn't bring him any pain. And he knew he would never been hurt again. Because love had come back with him, with them.

Together let's rebuild our love.

So it can bloom forever.


End file.
